


Charmed

by HonestlyCasualTaco



Series: In The Vastness of The Valley - Stardew Valley [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Charms, F/F, Fluff, Kinda Romantic, Mostly Gen, Spells & Enchantments, Tea, Witchcraft, Witches, i would die for emily, kinda OOC, not really tho, uhh a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:16:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonestlyCasualTaco/pseuds/HonestlyCasualTaco
Summary: You invite Emily out to get Gems from the quarry to do some amazing witchy things. She accepts and all is well.





	Charmed

“You know you don’t have to waste your day like this.” You pull your arm over your chest and stretch, casually admiring the water from the lake lap gently at the front.

 

Emily smiled up at you from her examination of another flower. “No! Its fine, I love hanging out with you and this is going to be a cool experience! Besides-” She twirls on her heel and throws her arms out. “It's nice to get out of my dress sometimes, this is the first time that I get to wear my adventure clothes! You like them?” 

 

You indeed do like them. The fabric for the trousers is such a soft material you couldn’t help but brush your hands against it as you walked to the quarry. Her shirt, the same bright red as her dress (you can’t help but wonder if its the same material) is cut off just above her elbow and matches so nice against the rough brown of her trousers, the suspenders adding in a nice kick, and the bright gold buttons flashing as they catch the light. She looks beautiful. 

 

“As I always say about your clothes, it's magnificent!”

 

She giggles and brushes a trail of her blue hair over her shoulder, her lips split into a soft smile, the red lipstick making them so much more vibrant. You look away before she can see your blush. 

 

“So...What kind of gems do we need?”

 

You lug your backpack higher up on your shoulders. 

 

“Well, I know you're more familiar with the other aspects of charms and small positive spells but gems kind of enhance stuff! Like amethyst are very calming and help ground you, very useful if you meditate with it, quartz help if your feeling drained and enhances your energy! All gems have different types of uses and ways that they help if you use them properly! But today we are just going to gather some simple things.” 

 

Emily smiles up at you and giddily squeals. “Oh! I am so excited!” 

 

You laugh as she skips and twirls once more.

 

* * *

 

The quarry, as you expected, full of gems. You approach the closest mound of stone, purple shards poking through the dirt. You can hear Emily jump with joy as she sees it. You steady your feet, bringing your pickaxe high above you before slamming it down. Emily gasps as she watches you work, an intent stare of wonder and interest clouds her eyes as she stands by. 

 

“Whew!” You pick up the purple gem from the ground, you can now see the purple clearly, small specks of mud still hang on, you promptly dust them off. Emily hops forward, hands up to her face as she gasps in amazement. 

 

“It’s so pretty! I love the energy it gives off!” You push it closer to her and she gives you a hope-filled look, you nod and she excitedly grabs the gem. She examines it with a toothy smile. You watch her happy expression as she weighs it in her hands before you move onto another rock. 

 

“Hey look! I think this one might just be aquamarine!” 

 

You can’t hold in your laughter as she rushes over, amethyst almost forgotten as she yells excitedly.

 

* * *

 

“Alright, I think that's the most we can get from the quarry today.” 

 

The sky has already turned a deep orange, the darkness looming and ready to overtake the sky. While it's beautiful you can’t help but wonder if maybe you two stayed out too late. 

 

“Do you think we can make it back before it gets too dark?” Emily stands from a rock, her outfit covered in dirt and hair mussed into a jumble of blues, yet her smile as bright as when you greeted her with the quest early this morning. 

 

“Ugh, I’m too tired to walk” You groan as you push your pickaxe into your backpack, stuffed almost to the brim with gems and geodes. 

 

Emily turns, ruby red eyes filled with worry. “I’m sorry! I wish I could’ve helped more! Being a bartender doesn’t really pack on the muscle.”

 

You laugh, shoulders jumping as you rest your hand on your chest, a small ‘ow’ at the soreness flowing through your limbs. 

 

“It’s fine, we can just take the mine carts back!” You jut your thumb out to the corner of the quarry where the cart awaits, steam blowing into the air. 

 

Emily is taken back, almost as if she didn’t notice it. 

 

“The carts are working again?” She walks along the path toward them with you, slower than her usual carefree space, you don’t miss her worried glances. 

 

“Yeah, they started working a while ago but you always need a scenic walk once in a while!”

 

“Of course! I usually don’t go out as far as the mountains but the valley looks beautiful this time of year. I love it.”

 

You nod as you arrive at the cart. You gesture out for Emily to enter and she hops in. You follow in after, awkwardly shifting your backpack to your lap. You blush at her closeness. How did you not realize how small these things were?

 

She shifts to be closer to you, almost laying on your chest. You can’t tell if she means it or is just trying to get comfortable. You choose the latter and wrap on arm around her before pressing the button designating the town and taking off. 

 

You never really appreciated the mines as much as you did now. The wind pushing your hair back, licking at your skin, leaving your face cold and numb. But even though that you can still hear Emily’s cheers of gee as her hair flaps behind her, she grips tight on you, warmth pooling in you as her touch warms you. You almost can’t feel the cool of the wind anymore. 

 

The ride to the town is short but not short enough that the sky stays orange. It now dips into a muted purple, the sunrise glowing, overpowered by the new flurry of colors. You’ve never seen the sky as beautiful as today.

 

Emily stumbles out of the cart, smile stretching onto her red cheeks, as she laughs. Her hair is another subject by itself. Its pulled back, layering her in the bright blue as stray strands fall crazily. You can feel the air leave you.

 

“That was amazing!” 

 

You barely make your way out of the cart before she has her arms wrapped around you. You squeak as she wiggles. 

 

“We gotta do that again!” 

 

You can’t not smile at her. 

 

Emily doesn’t waste any time as she walks to her house, pep in her step and talking about the charms and spells she wants to try with you. You scoot closer to her. Maybe it's the cold that nips at your arms or to hear her better. Maybe it's both. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Haley, I’m home!” 

 

As always her home has a soft, homey nature about it that pulls you in. Emily swiftly pulls you into the kitchen, answering to Haley’s soft ‘okay’ from behind her closed door with a hum. 

 

She opens the door of her room, gesturing you in then shuffles into the kitchen, and begins to sort through a cabinet. 

 

You settle on her bed, careful not to dirty it with your clothes. You brush your hands against the red fabric, your hand practically sinks into the cloth. 

 

“Do you want some tea? I know some witch recipes from one of the books in the library or I can do something simple!” 

 

You walk out further into the hallway and poke your head into the kitchen and she glances back at you as she sets the kettle on the counter, flipping another cabinet open, you can faintly see the variety of herbs and boxes. 

 

“You can pick, I’m down for anything.”

 

She gives you one more smile before filling the kettle with water. You turn back into the room, hand pressed into the small of your back as you stretch. You move closer toward the table in the center of her room, carefully shifting her clothes and sewing supplies to one side. Pulling out the gems, you smile happily at your loot. 

 

“Aha!” You exclaim as you pull out the last gem. The pink candles didn’t seem to be to badly affected by the weight of the gems, mostly just small dents but otherwise perfect and ready to be lighted. 

 

“Oh! We’re using candles? I love the color, does it mean anything?”

 

You find yourself stuttering over your words as Emily bursts in, hips swaying gently as she hums with two cups of a lovely smelling tea. 

 

“Well pink means caring, friendship-” She gives you a bright smile at that one-” maturity, affection, and lo-love.” You find yourself choking on the last word, face red and an intense need to stuff your head into your bag. You don’t get the chance to as Emily has her hands out, and crouched next to you. 

 

“Might as well light them now, right?” 

 

Your insides turn to gush at the soft smile on her face. While it isn’t taking over her face and pulling into her cheeks with her giggles and laughs, it is entirely something different. You succumb, helplessly to the fact that this smile is your favorite smile. 

 

You hand off the candles as you move to get up, she slightly pushes you back down and then whirls away to place this on her dresser. 

 

“You’ve done enough today, let me do this.” 

 

She seems softer now, perhaps tired from today's activities. She begins to light the candles and you can feel the atmosphere change. Its gentle, warm and you can feel the tiredness plague you. You can smell the lavender and rose waft throughout the room. 

 

Emily takes her place on the floor next to you, she hands you the cup and blows the steam away from hers. 

 

The air is so peaceful. 

 

“So what are we going to do?” 

 

You shuffle through your backpack once more and grab your book and herbs. 

 

“Well, the possibilities are pretty much endless.”

 

She scoots closer, reading the cover of the book, she hums a tune so soft you can barely hear it, you lean closer to hear it. 

 

“Endless possibilities, huh?”

 

You nod and she smiles again.

 

She flips to the first page and lays her head on your shoulder. You sip on your tea and lean your head on hers. 

 

“Endless.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a stardew valley tumblr (and BNHA and arcana) feel free to send me request at anytime (there are never really closed oof) at:
> 
> Stardew Valley: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/star-dew-farmer
> 
> BNHA: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bnha-its-a-bop
> 
> The Arcana: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/aranan-nights


End file.
